


Soulmarked

by Bea_Winters



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Sakura/Neji, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Nothing happens underage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_Winters/pseuds/Bea_Winters
Summary: Some shinobi believe that soulmarks are a part of your destiny; and that the person who awakens your mark was always fated to do so. Others believe that your soulmark appears once you build an unbreakable connection, the mark signifying your bond.Sakura didn’t even know they were real until hers appeared, which was the same day he left her.Three years later she’s unrecognisable to the girl that was left behind. He’s back and is still the broken man that left, hoping the mark had faded during their time apart.However, as his luck would have it, their bond seems to have woken once again.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	1. Left Behind - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I’m new here. I’m a long-time reader but I haven’t posted anything online since about 2012 and never to AO3 - so please be kind! 
> 
> I recently started to watch Naruto again and I am O B S E S S E D. My only problem is, I ship Sakura with everyone??? I have so many ideas floating around for different pairs (and one reverse harem that I don’t even know where to start), but I’m excited to get this story going. 
> 
> On to the story - for the plot I’ve padded the ages slightly, partly because there’s only so much you can write between these two pre time skip, but also to move the ~good stuff~ along a bit quicker. For reference, they spend 3 years in team 7, taking the chunin exam two years in. Not totally canon (but arguably not far off) from the moment Sasuke leaves.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time Sakura had heard the term ‘soulmark’ was 3 years ago when Ino had been boasting that as someone with a kekkei genkai is _much_ more likely to have a soulmark than a _civilian_. 

_“Seriously forehead, it’s meant to be, I’m telling you- “she paused, sighing as she flopped back into the grass, staring at the leaves rustling in the breeze. “If I could just get Sasuke to have just one conversation that consisted of more than stupid grunts, we’d be marked within an hour!” She huffed, glancing over to catch Sakura’s gaze._

_“I’m just as much shinobi as you, I could be the one to mark him!” She grumbled in response, smacking her hand into Ino’s side as she started to giggle._

_“You don’t even know what it is forehead! You don’t mark them, the mark appears when you realise, you’re made for each other, duh!”_

_“Well, you know what I meant!” Sakura stood, hiding her reddening cheeks as she turned away from Ino, whose brow raised in challenge at Sakura’s response._

_“Sure, you did forehead. That’s why I think if he gets a mark, it’ll be with a blood shinobi, not just a trained one... give me a hand will you?”_

_Sakura turned back and held a handout for her, pulling her to her feet with a quick tug. She cut her eyes but refused to bite back at her snide comment._

_“Hey, don’t be like that! I only know about them because of my parent’s bond, they told me that it’s rare, even for Shinobi. I’m just saying, don’t be disappointed if you don’t get one, most civilians don’t even know it exists!” She stated, brushing her hands down her skirt to remove the blades of grass that had clung to her._

_Sakura placed her hands on her hips and huffed “I’m not a civilian! We both passed the genin exam at the same time! You’re just angry because you already know your team is crap, Pig!”_

_“Ugh don’t remind me, I can’t believe I’ll be grouped with the laziest guy in our class. You know I heard someone say he could’ve passed the exam years ago, but couldn’t be bothered to take it?” Ino groaned “- and don’t even get me started on Choji, he just follows Shikamaru around like a lost puppy!”_

_“I really hope I’m teamed up with Sasuke-”_

_“-me too! You can introduce me, and I can finally get some alone time with him!” Ino interrupted, once again explaining why they would be a perfect pair._

Sakura had agonized over their exchange for days afterwards, unable to sleep while the intrusive thoughts ran through her head. 

She argued relentlessly with her inner self who was so sure she _would_ get a soulmark, the doubt seeping in from all angles. She reminded herself that she had barelypassed the genin exam and will never be an equal to Ino, let alone Sasuke. 

Still, none of that mattered now. As she stood pleading with Sasuke to return before he made a terrible mistake, she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

“Please, Sasuke-kun, don’t do this! You don’t... you don’t have to do this alone. Just come back to the village and we can-” Sakura begged through sniffles, tears streaming down her face.

“Enough! You can’t give me what I want, no one here can!” He spat back, his body facing the road away from Konoha, _away from her_. His face was angled to his shoulder, his eyes not quite meeting her watery gaze.

“Sasuke-kun, please... don’t go like this. Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei can-” at that, he was behind her in a flash, his lips close to her ear as he spoke.

“Naruto is a distraction, and our precious sensei has nothing more he can teach me.” His harsh whisper sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

“Then... stay for me. Please, Sasuke-kun?” She muttered. 

“I-” He paused and for a moment, she held her breath in hope she’d changed his mind.

“I’m sorry.” 

She felt a sharp pain, then the world went black.

*** 

When she awoke Sakura went straight to the front gates, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she begged the guards to send help. 

When she saw the team Naruto assembled, she felt a warmth spread across her chest, hopeful they would succeed.

She went to the hospital on the guard’s instructions to have her head checked over from where Sasuke had struck her. She was seen and discharged within the hour. As she was leaving, she caught sight of her sensei walking backwards away from a nurse, his eye crinkling as he held his hands up in surrender.

“Ma, I was just going for a walk! Would I _ever_ sneak out of the hospital when you’re not watching?” He asked, his voice smooth and sweet. The nurse knew he was trying to butter him up, but still couldn’t resist his kind eyes.

“Very well, but if you don’t come back, don’t expect me to heal you the next time!” He sighed before shuffling to the next patient bed. Kakashi turned and dropped the pretence, the false smile now completely wiped from his face and his shoulders hunched. He regained his posture quickly as he saw Sakura, once again plastering on his sweet expression.

“What’s wrong Sakura-chan? Are you hurt?” He rushed to her side when he saw her tear-stained face, kneeling before her as his hands found her cheeks. His thumbs swiped away the tears that began to fall once more, before she told the humiliating and heart-breaking story of how Sasuke left them. _Left her_. 

He listened patiently, nodding, encouraging her to continue when she sobbed so deeply her words faltered. Then, when she mentioned her head injury, his left hand slid from her cheek to her crown, feeling for any lumps or cuts. _Rather silly really,_ she thought, as they were in a hospital and she was explaining how she had just been given the all clear to go home.

Kakashi released her cheek and the back of her head, slapping his thighs as he stood.

“C’mon, let’s get some food, my treat.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and tilting his head towards the door. She followed him eagerly, a mix of excitement and hurt flowing through her. Usually, Kakashi would spend his spare time with the boys, Sakura rarely had one on one time with him. Perhaps he would offer to teach her something he couldn’t teach the others. Or perhaps he just felt sorry for the pitiful fifteen-year-old girl, still sniffling as they walked in near silence to the nearest restaurant to the hospital. 

They waited for their meals in silence, Sakura unsure of what to say as Kakashi sat looking out across the restaurant, watching nothing in particular.

“How are you feeling Kaka-Sensei?” She asked when the door opened once more and Kakashi glanced her way, almost to reassure the new customer he wasn’t searching for them.

“I’m ok, nothing a bowl of miso won’t solve. Don’t worry, I’ll be back training the three of you in no time.” He said with what Sakura could only assume was a smile, his eye crinkling once more.

“Do you... do you really think he’ll come back?” 

“Ma, of course! He’ll see sense soon enough.”

“He was so angry sensei-” 

“-He’s an Uchiha, of course he’s angry.” Kakashi interrupted, hoping his deadpan delivery would lift her spirits. Of course, she hadn’t known the Uchihas like he had, his joke not falling flat as she scrunched up her features, trying to stop more tears from falling. He reached his hand across the table, holding her forearm as he delicately brushed his thumb across the exposed skin.

"How do you do it Sensei? How do you carry on when you're team is gone?" She asked.

Her gaze was unwavering and Kakashi felt as though he was truly seeing her for the first time. He hadn't told them much about his team, only that he valued them more than they could ever know. Sakura was deceptively smart, and apparently he hadn't noticed. _What else did she know about me,_ he wondered, before focusing on what she had asked. he chose to answer with a question of his own.

“You really love him, don’t you?” He asked, the answer evident on her face. _Just like Rin, wears her heart on sleeve,_ he thought. 

“I... I don’t think this is what love should feel like Sensei.” She snivelled, pulling her arm away and turning toward the wall to wipe her tears as the waiter laid out their meals. They ate in a comfortable silence after that, Kakashi determined to _stop_ making his student cry. 

True to his word he paid the bill and as they were leaving Kakashi reached out and Sakura stopped, waiting to see what he would do. For a moment she thought he may hug her, but his hand rose in the air before ruffling her hair and disappearing from the spot he stood in. 

She felt lighter for it though, feeling hopeful that Naruto would bring Sasuke home. 

***

Kakashi sought her out the following day, news traveling across the village that Naruto's team was due to return. He found her on the training field, practicing her aim with kunai. Watching her from afar he felt guilt run through him, _she’s almost exactly the same as when she left the academy_ he thought, sighing at the notion. He supposed it was partly his fault, but what had the Third expected when he put the jinchuriki and the last Uchiha together? Sakura was a kind soul but was a wholly unremarkable ninja. He thought she would be better suited to someone like Gai, a constant stream of energy and positivity that he lacked. Even now, he stood in the shadows of the large trees hoping she wouldn’t spot him, as he had no idea exactly how to teach her. Almost three years leading her team and he was unable to get through to her.

He watched the last kunai hit the nearby target before stepping out and clearing his throat.

“Hi Kaka-sensei! How was my form?” She asked, a smile spreading like the pink in her cheeks.

“Erm, fine Sakura, but Naruto’s team should be on their way back.” he said, reaching for the knives that littered the floor as she collected those from the practice board.

“Is Sasuke with them?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“I couldn’t say.”

Knives in hand, they ran to the gate just as familiar faces came into view, along with some unexpected visitors.

“Is that Gaara of the sand?” Sakura asked Kakashi.

“I believe so. Close your mouth Sakura, he’s volatile at the best of times.” He chastised, but his tone was light, and he nudged his shoulder against her own. Almost like that was an inside joke between the two of them.

Sakura nodded and smiled, before heading out of the gates straight to the approaching shinobi.

“Is Naruto with you? Did you find Sasuke? What happened to you guys?” She blurted out, her gaze roaming across the wounded nin being carried into Konoha. 

“We found him, Naruto pursued him alone, I’m sorry Sakura. We haven’t seen them since-” Shikamaru faltered and turned to Kakashi, who began the summon technique. 

“Yes boss?”

“We need to find Naruto, now.” 

“On it.” As Pakkun raced out of the village Kakashi began to follow stopping beside Sakura, ruffling her hair once more and running down the path the rookies had retreated from. 

***

When Kakashi and Naruto returned, it was a bittersweet moment. She held Naruto in a tight embrace, happy he had returned home safely and terrified of the unknown that Sasuke had left them for. Her eyes found Kakashi’s while she held him, giving him a weak smile, receiving a small nod in return.

The three of them had ramen that evening, and though Sasuke’s presence was missed, Sakura felt a pang of hope as she looked at Naruto and her sensei. _We’ll bring him home._

Naruto made plans to leave two days after their meal, promising to find Sasuke once he was strong enough. Jiraiya had promised to show him the world and to teach him jutsu even the Fourth could only dream of. They were leaving at 6am, and as Sakura approached to say goodbye Kakashi was the last person she expected to see leaning against gates.

“Yo! Sakura-chan! Here to say goodbye to our boy?” He asked cheerfully.

“Have I missed them?” She asked, crossing her arms and running her palms up and down her biceps.

“Not yet, they’ll be here soon.”

“Do you think they will be gone for long?”

“I... I don’t know.” He answered, his gaze dropping to the floor. “It’s... not safe for someone like Naruto right now. But don’t worry, you still have me!” He replied, lifting his eyes and smiling once again. She knew that smile was insincere, but she returned it all the same. 

“Sakura-Chan! Kaka-sensei!” Naruto shouted, running towards the gates as Jiraiya followed closely.

“I promise Sakura-Chan, I will get Sasuke back for you.” He exclaimed, his tone serious and his eyes wide.

“I’ll miss you, Naruto.” She replied with a soft smile.

“Now lovebirds, I didn’t realise I was breaking something up here! Did you need a minute Naruto?” Jiraiya asked with a laugh. 

Naruto’s cheeks blushed furiously as he replied “Shut it pervy sage! Sakura and I are _not_ lovebirds!” 

“Ma, Naruto he was joking! Now don’t forget to eat your vegetables ok?” Kakashi asked, stepping between Sakura and Naruto as they tried to contain the blush still spreading, making Jiraiya laugh even harder.

“C’mon Naruto, we need to head out, we’ll see you both soon ok?” 

“Goodbye, Naruto.” Sakura said, her hand briefly brushing his shoulder before releasing him.

“Goodbye, Sakura-Chan.” 

Kakashi stood closely to her as they watched the figures disappear into the sun rising on the horizon. As Sakura turned to him, he saw tears were once again threatening to fall, he crouched slightly to her eye level.

“It’ll be ok, Sakura. Trust me.” He said softly, his hands reaching out to her shoulders. 

Her eyes met his and for a moment, the world went completely white. Kakashi barely suppressed the sigh that threatened to break free from his lips, a burning sensation staring in the crook of his right elbow and spreading like wildfire through his whole body. It should’ve been unpleasant, but in that blissful, damn moment, he felt something he hadn’t for as long as he could remember. He felt at home. He realised Sakura he felt the same pressure as her gasp registered in his mind, her breathing heavy and her gaze fearful.

“Ka... Kaka-sensei...?” She asked, her lip quivering and her eyes wide. 

_Oh shit._

Kakashi knew exactly what was happening, and he had no idea what to do. What could one do when you soulmarked a minor? 

He did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for days and finally had the courage just to go for it - might have to come back and tweak it. I feel like I've moved through the canon stuff quite quickly, but hopefully it works well!


	2. Left Behind - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for comments, kudos and bookmarks! I can’t tell you how happy it makes me receiving those notifications!

“It’ll be ok, Sakura. Trust me.” He said softly, his hands reaching out to her shoulders. 

Her eyes met his and for a moment, the world went completely white. She let out a soft gasp as she felt a warm sensation spread across her thighs and her torso, quickly running through her body from head to toe. She felt as though her leg was burning and in any other circumstances it would’ve been unpleasant, but in that moment, she felt at home.

“Kaka-sensei...?” She asked, her lip quivering. She wanted to ask what was happening, why she felt this way. She wanted to know if he had performed some sort of jutsu to make her feel ok and thank him for his thoughtful gesture. 

She didn’t get a chance.

His eye was wide, but his mask hid his expression, his hands moved quickly and the spot where he had been stood was empty, her shoulders sagging where his hands had released her.

He’d left her too. 

Sakura stood at the gates, her expression blank and arms limp at her sides. The team was gone, and she was left behind. 

She had no idea what Kakashi had done. He had made her feel something ineffable and had torn it from her grasp, and she had no idea what to do now. 

“You ok, miss?” A guard shouted, but she didn’t look her way. _Of course, she doesn’t know my name. I’m nothing without team 7_ she thought bitterly (her inner self trying to remind her that _she_ didn’t know the guard’s name either, but Sakura was _too busy feeling sorry for herself_ to think about that). Ignoring the continued shouts from the shinobi at the gates, she turned and walked aimlessly towards the road so many people had walked out on. Walked out on her. Her feet led and her mind followed. 

Maybe she could catch up to Naruto and beg Jiraiya to take her too. Or maybe she would find Sasuke, returning home and she would drag him straight to their sensei... 

She stopped in her tracks and dropped to the floor, staring out between the trees the lined the path ahead of her. 

When she thought of Sasuke she felt as though she could cry because she missed him. When she thought of Naruto, she welled up at the thought that someone might be after him, would want to hurt someone so brave and kindhearted. 

When she thought about Kakashi, her whole body felt... empty. No tears could fall. She felt as though her mind just switched off when she thought of him. 

The burning sensation on her leg a persistent tingle through the white void that spread over her. She wanted to look down and see if she had cut herself or been stung by a bee. She wanted to run her fingers over the spot but couldn’t her hand to lift from where it supported her weight on the cobblestone. She couldn’t tilt her head to her lap and her eyes wouldn’t leave the vacant space they stared through. So, she stayed there. 

For how long for, she was unsure. She saw figures she vaguely recognized approach, the guard at the gate still stood in post but watching the two arrivals walk down the path leaving Konoha.

“Hey, can you hear me? Are you ok...?” A feminine voice, one Sakura could not be bothered to place.

“- Sakura, her name’s Sakura.” She knew it was Lee, but the overwhelming emptiness kept her eyes forward and her body unresponsive. 

“Are you ok Sakura?” The feminine voice asked gently, as though knowing her name would snap her out of the unwavering stare she held.

“I’m really worried, I’ll find Kakashi-Sensei-”

“He can’t help right now Lee-San, just help me take her to the hospital, I’ll ask Hokage-Sama to come immediately.”

Sakura felt her body being lifted, her arms draping over shoulders. Her head drooped to look at her feet as they seemed to walk against her wishes. She didn’t _want_ to go to the hospital, she _wanted_ to be still and quiet, just for a moment longer. She knew Lee was babbling to her right, but it sounded as though he was miles away, her brain not keeping up with the pace at which he spoke.

“Shizune-Sama, do you think she has been hurt? What if the people who took Sasuke returned and have-?”

Lee’s companion who Sakura now knew was the Hokage’s trusted assistant and apprentice replied kindly, though Sakura hadn’t heard the words of comfort. She understood the tone though, and her head began to lift, almost as though the soft words were having the desired effect on her too.

“See? Do not worry Lee-San, Sakura-Chan will be back to normal in no time. Though I do ask, please don’t mention this to anyone for the moment. The past few days have been hard enough.” She finished, just as they walked into the hospital entrance. 

“Of course! I promised Sakura I would protect her with my life! I would never betray her trust!” He said proudly, helping ease her body onto the bed Shizune had led them to. Helping run the hospital meant when she walked through the doors with a patient, there was never a long wait. It was lucky really, as in that moment exhaustion overcame Sakura and as she turned to Lee, her mouth twitched in an attempt to smile, the urge to sleep prevailed.

***

When Sakura awoke the first thing, she felt was embarrassment, followed by an overwhelming sadness that burned from within her. The Hokage was sat in the seat opposite the bed, and Sakura was grateful for the private room when Tsunade began to speak.

“Oh, good you’re awake. How are you feeling Haruno?” She asked, not unkindly, but certainly lacking the sweetness and empathy of Shizune, who seemed to have left the Hokage to speak to Sakura alone.

“I’m ok Hokage-Sama, I’m s-sorry for causing all this trouble.” She replied, sitting up in the hospital bed as Tsunade approached the chart hanging from her bed frame.

“Nonsense, you were quite unwell by all accounts. Now, I need to ask you to remove your shorts, and show me your left thigh please.”

Sakura’s heart stammered and she hesitated, before swinging her legs to the side of the bed and attempting to leave the room. There was something about the request that put her inner self on edge.

“That’s not necessary Hokage-Sama, I have taken up so much of your time and I know you’re so busy and-”

“Haruno-” Tsunade interjected, walking to where Sakura sat on the edge of the mattress and sitting beside her.

“-what do you know about soulmarks?” 

“Erm. My friend Ino said that it’s a sign of true love and that it’s rare. She said it only really happens in blood and bred shinobi, not civilian born like me.” 

Tsunade listened patiently, a virtue she is not usually known for. She nodded at the simplified (and somewhat inaccurate definition), before standing and crouching before Sakura, meeting her gaze once more.

“Haruno, I checked you over while you were sleeping, and I believe you may have a mark on you. Have you been feeling warm or hot recently? Looking at the heat coming from your left thigh, it looks as though you and your marked have been fighting this connection. Does that sound accurate?”

Sakura nodded once, before shaking her head. 

“I’m not... That can’t be, because I’m not a blood... and Sasuke...” Sakura trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence. A week ago, she still believed she and Sasuke could be more than friends, but a lot of changes when someone knocks you out with a blow to the head. Regardless, this feeling hadn’t started when Sasuke left. It happened not long after Naruto walked through the gates, and Kakashi held her gaze, fingers pressing gently on her shoulders. At that thought, a whiteness threatened to descend on her once more, her eyes closing tightly and her fists clenching.

“Stay with me Haruno, ground yourself.” Tsunade snapped, her limited patience wearing thin. Sakura grabbed her bed frame, the metal groaning as she squeezed harder, slowly misshaping at her will.

_Well, that’s a surprise_ , Tsunade thought. She let that slide for the moment though, as Sakura’s eyes opened, and her fists began to relax.

“Good. Now, I think it’s quite clear what’s going on here.” 

Sakura panicked. If Tsunade was right and she had a soulmark, that would mean the person she is bound to was...

“Am I right in thinking this feeling began after you had spoken to Uchiha?” 

Sakura nodded. _Not a lie,_ she told herself. _Not the truth either though_ , her inner monologue _helpfully_ replied.

“I believe you have bonded to him, Haruno. His leaving has created a break in the bond. When I examined you, the heat radiating from your leg suggests the bond hasn’t been severed entirely, but it does explain why you had a blackout. If you’ve been fighting a strong connection or have been fighting these feelings for as long as you have, you can begin to lose your sense of self.” Tsunade paused, trying to gauge how much of what was being said was understood by Sakura.

Sakura was listening intently, relief washing over her at the realisation that the Hokage hadn’t realised Kakashi was the last person she’d spoken to. 

“This feeling can be overcome, but before we go any further, I need to see the mark, make sure my diagnosis is correct.” 

Sakura nodded and stood, dropping her shorts while leaving her underwear in place. 

Tsunade channelled chakra into her palms, moving Sakura’s leg to the left, then the right, before her eyes widened. 

“Haruno, I do not wish to cause you any more concern, but I must tell you, this is one of the largest and deepest marks I have seen. How long have you been fighting this for?” She asked, her eyes not leaving the imprint on the inside of her thigh.

Sakura hesitated, _you can only lie to the Hokage so many times before getting caught_ she reminded herself, before once again settling on a half-truth.

“I only really started to fight it today, Hokage-Sama.” 

Tsunade nodded, before gesturing to Sakura she could put her shorts back on. Part of Sakura was desperate to see the mark, but if Tsunade found out she hadn’t yet _seen_ her mark, she may raise suspicions about when the mark appeared.

She pulled her shorts on and returned to the bed, waiting for Tsunade to speak once more. 

“I have decided to offer you an apprenticeship, Haruno. To equip you with medical knowledge will help you overcome these urges to withdraw and shut down. I am also quite impressed with the strength you have demonstrated with my hospital bed, which I do expect you to bend back into place.”

Sakura stared at her dumbfounded.

“Thank you, Hokage-Sama. But I’m not sure if I will have enough time to train with you and Kakashi-Sensei-” Sakura was cut off by Tsunade’s steadily raising voice. She wasn’t angry or shouting, but her commanding presence made Sakura pause.

“Ah, yes. Hatake approached me earlier today requesting a long-term mission, he is currently packing to leave to the Land of Wind at 4pm today. He had explained he was making arrangements for your training, but as I said I think you have potential in both medicine and strength training.”

Sakura nodded, trying to remain calm as the realisation that Kakashi _knew_ what had happened between the two of them and still planned to leave her alone. Decision made, Sakura lifted her chin and rose to her feet.

“I’d be honoured, Tsunade-Sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Bea


	3. Left Behind - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? a sneaky (albeit very short) ‘half’ chapter to close off the pre-time skip? Hope you enjoy!

Kakashi left in a flash, appearing on a roof top only a few meters away, obscured from Sakura’s vision by the slopes of the buildings beside it. He ripped his mask from his cheeks to catch his breath, before cautiously rolling his left sleeve to his bicep. 

An angry red handprint pulsated against the skin in the crook of his elbow. He knew it was hers just by looking at it. Delicate fingers reaching across the sensitive skin there. He watched it for a moment, willing it to fade like a bruise would, but the mark just darkened as he watched on. 

Kakashi knew he needed to leave; it was the only logical thing to do. She was too young, and so much purer than he was at that age. He couldn’t stick around and ruin her life. He headed for his home and began packing.

He’d feared soulmarking for as long as he could remember. His father wore his mark proudly, but he could barely remember his parents interacting. He knew that most Hatakes had been marked in their lifetimes, but as the last in his clan he had no intention of forming bonded relationships. He didn’t need to set himself up for more heartache, or worse, cause his marked the same. Rin’s mark appeared moments before Obito had died, and he knew she had never recovered. He selfishly did not want to feel that way and did not want anyone else to feel that either.

He kept his distance, from everyone. He had friends, but he didn’t linger in their lives, making sure he had long silent periods, circulating between people to overcome his loneliness, but not spending enough time to get attached. 

It was for naught, it seems. He had barely spent two _meaningful_ hours with Sakura but his life and hers would now be forever intertwined. She was a child, and he was meant to be her teacher. He paused, looking at the photo of team 7, before putting it away in his drawer. He _would not_ take that with him, wherever he ends up going. With his bags packed he realised he couldn’t just leave; he needed a legitimate reason so as not to raise suspicion. He also knew he couldn’t leave Sakura completely alone; she needed a teacher. 

Kakashi dropped his bags before running to the school. He knocked on Iruka’s door, who smiled and gestured for him to enter.

“Kakashi-Sama, are you well? You look concerned.” He asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

“Yo, I’m fine! I just wanted to speak to you about Sakura... I am... volunteering for missions while Naruto and Sasuke are away, the village needs a strong ninja presence right now. She’ll need a teacher while I’m gone, I was thinking, erm... could she come observe you at school? I think teaching might be a good path for her.” He finished quietly. 

“Of course, Kakashi-Sama! I think Sakura would be a great fit here!” Iruka smiled brightly, before exchanging pleasantries. Kakashi did not have the time or patience for this conversation, so he bid his farewell as quickly as possible, before heading to the Hokage tower.

“Hatake, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Tsunade asked, looking up from her papers, her pig curled up in her lap. 

“Tsunade-Sama, now I am two students down, I am asking if I can be placed on long term missions again,”

“What of your other student?” She asked, folding her arms before her.

“Sakura is a good study, but her skills are in her reading, not her fighting. I have asked Iruka to train her and prepare her for a teaching position while I am away.” 

“Very well, I will make arrangements for her to join the education classes if that’s what you advise.” Tsunade replied, before reaching into her drawers for outstanding missions. Kakashi felt his body sag in relief. He may not be here to protect her, but teaching was the safest job for a ninja, he knew she’d be ok there. 

“-Ah yes here. Four months in the Land of Wind, that long enough for you?” She asked, passing him a scroll which he took gratefully. He opened the scroll and scanned the contents, before nodding his acceptance. It didn’t matter what the mission was, he was taking it. Truly, he would have taken 12 months with Akatsuki rather than staying in Konoha. He felt as though he couldn’t trust himself to stay away from her, and he hated himself for it.

“Very well, I’ll inform the assigned team you will be leading.”

“Thank you, Tsunade-Sama.” 

It was 3:56pm and Kakashi was early for the second time that day. His temporary team greeted him and were friendly enough, but as he left the gates, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d made the wrong decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to update again within a week, comments and kudos help! 
> 
> Bea x


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so late, I’m sorry all! I’m hoping to get another one out by the end of the week though (work permitting!) to make up for it.

**3 years later**

“Hit me!” Sakura panted, a smug smile gracing her features and her stance ready for attack.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?!” Lee shouted back, the sweat on his brow evident but still the weights remained on his ankles.

“You’re holding back Lee! Hit me like you mean it, or I’ll find someone else to spar with.” She shouted, her fists lashing out in front of her, only to be blocked by strong forearms. With a grunt Lee stepped back onto his left foot, kicking her forward with his right.

Sakura stumbled back, recovering her stance quickly and once again surging towards her opponent.

“That’s more like it!” She laughed, blocking each swing of his arms.

Lee ducked as her fist flew straight towards his face, his attempt to sweep her legs out from below giving her the advantage of jumping into the air. He prepared for impact as a familiar glow radiating from her knuckles as she smashed the ground beneath her. She was holding back for the most part, the small earthquake still knocking Lee off his feet. Landing in the centre of the impact, Sakura ran over to her friend, crouching above him and placed her hands against his chest before he could recover.

“Pinned.” She said with a smirk, which only widened as Lee rolled his eyes.

“Sakura Haruno, I don’t fight with cheaters.” He said breathlessly, smiling when she cocked her brow.

“Good thing I don’t fight with losers then.” She paused, sweeping a glowing green hand across his abdomen before continuing “Come on you big baby, you’re fine.”

She offered him her hand and he reached forward, slipping past her palm to grasp her wrist. In a moment and with a small yelp from Sakura, he had pulled her down to lie on the ground beside him.

“Pinned.” Lee laughed, smiling as she pulled her eyebrows together.

“Nuh uh, no way does this count!” She countered, trying (and failing) to not return his grin with her own.

“Fine, Show off.”

“Get up, Ino’s booked the field this afternoon.”

“Ughhh…Not yet, let me catch my breath.”

Sakura nodded, turning away to face to clouds slowly expanding across the sky.

They often did this after a fight. Sakura knew Lee’s stamina was incredible and she didn’t believe him when he said he needed a break, but she always complied, enjoying the silent company. 

In silent reflection she thought of how kind lee had been to her since Naruto left. He had been the first and only person she had shown her mark to outside of her hospital appointments, and he was the only person who know who was responsible for the handprint scarring her thigh.

On one particularly difficult day 7 months ago, Sakura had told him she wished that it were _his_ mark on her, his pitying smile unnoticed as he pulled her in to his embrace. 

_“You don’t mean that. Sasuke will come back, and you will be together, you’ll see.”_

_“It’s not Sasuke.” The words had slipped out from her before she could stop them. He stiffened in her hold before withdrawing from the hug entirely to hold her gaze._

_“Naruto did this? And he just left?!” He asked, his irritation clear on his face._

_Sakura shook her head sadly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth._

_“Are they still in the village?” His tone softened, the colour draining from his face when her eyes dropped to the floor, a small shake of her head followed._

_“Kakashi-Sensei... is that why he left?”_

_To this, she shrugged. She still didn’t know why he had left. After his first 4-month mission, he requested another. Then another. She only knew because Tsunade had told her every time he had been there that he had asked about her, but never stayed long enough to see for himself._

_Lee held her close once more, and an unspoken understanding formed between them. **No one can know.**_

Since then, he had been her confidant and her, his. He was still in team Gai and they were rarely on missions together, but he frequently went to the hospital to meet her for lunch. More often than not taking Sakura’s to her office to make sure she actually remembered to eat. She returned the favour by watering his plants when he was out of the village, their apartments only a short walking distance from the other. 

“Gai-Sensei said that Naruto and Jiraiya were spotted passing through Rice in the last couple of weeks, looks like they’re heading home.” Lee said, his tone cautious as though he hadn’t quite finished.

“Hmm?”

“He also said that erm... Ka... _he’s_ coming back too. His mission ended early.” Lee flinched as he spoke but softened upon seeing Sakura’s neutral expression. 

“You can say his name, Lee, I’m not going to combust.” She said with a smile.

He sat up from his reclined position, crossing his legs in front of him.

“Sorry, you know I don’t know how these things work. How do you feel about seeing him again?” He asked tentatively.

“Well, I imagine he’ll keep his distance and I’ll try to do the same.” 

“Can you do that though?” 

“He’s probably just coming to see Naruto; I doubt he’s sticking around.” 

Lee tried to ask if she wanted him there when she saw him, but a shout interrupted them.

“Hey lovebirds, you know this is a training ground, right? You can’t hump here.” 

Sakura sat up to see Ino approaching with Choji and Shikamaru trailing behind her, neither nearly as interested in Sakura and Lee as their teammate was.

Ino had teased them incessantly when they first started spending so much time together but as time passed and nothing more ever came of it, she stopped pushing for details. Instead, she was now convinced Sakura had a different secret boyfriend that she hadn’t told her about. It didn’t stop the crude comments that made Lee blush though. 

“Ino-San! You can’t say that!” Lee said as he rose to his feet, offering Sakura his palm.

“Clearly not humping, pig. We’ve just finished our session actually; you can take it.” 

“Your humping session?” She shot back as Lee turned redder at the accusation.

“Piss off.” Sakura laughed.

“Ino you dragged us out, can we just get this over with?” Shikamaru asked, glancing her way with an eye roll. 

“Hey, Sakura, stick around we might need a medic.” Choji said as he tucked a bag of chips into his bag.

“I’m a medic!” Ino spat, her long ponytail flicking around as she turned to face him.

“I mean... just in case you get injured Ino...” Choji began, but Ino shouted over him.

While they argued, Lee turned to Sakura and whispered, “I’ll go, I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.”

“Thanks, me too. Want to come by for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Love to, I’ll bring sake.” Lee replied, before waving at the three bickering shinobi and walking back into town. Sakura sighed and approached the group.

“What do you need me to do then?” She asked them.

“Shika wants me to work on strategy, I think he needs to work on strength training. Choji needs to STOP taking snack breaks and learn to protect me during a transfer jutsu.” Ino replied, turning to Choji who had reached for his chips once again. 

“It’s for energy!” He replied, reaching for a couple before zipping the bag once more.

“Ugh, fine, Ino, take over Sakura, I’ll try and attack your body. Choji, defend her, ok?” 

“Ino can’t take over me, remember? Do you not remember what happened last time?” Sakura asked, folding her arms and her eyebrows raising before a smug smile spread across her face ask the boys nodded.

“Ah yes, who could forget, those poor civilians”.

“Ok it wasn’t that bad-” Ino began.

“-We almost lost our apprenticeships Ino-”

“-Tsunade even said it was very impressive chakra control from us both...”

“-she threatened to ban the jutsu altogether! You’re lucky your dad was there-”

“-I really think I’ve perfected it now...”

“-I told you after the chuunin exams we shouldn’t do it anymore! But you just had to-”

“Ugh! This is such a drag - Ino, transfer to me. Sakura, attack the body, deal?”

“Deal.”

“Done.”

Shikamaru nodded, pleased no one had realised he wasn’t having to do his strength training after all.

“Am I still protecting Ino?” 

“Gods, yes. Let’s just get this over with.” Shikamaru sighed. 

Just as the four got into position, a genin team ran towards them.

“Are you kidding me?” Shikamaru grumbled, Sakura leaving her post to see the 3 young shinobi.

“Konohamaru? Is everything ok?” She asked.

“Naruto!! He's home! He’s at the gates!” He replied, his smile beaming at her. Sakura felt her face light up as shot a glance over her shoulder towards team ten.

“Do you still need me to…” Sakura began, but Ino interjected.

“Oh, just go we’ll follow in 10.” Ino said, the boys nodding.

Sakura smiled to her three friends before racing towards the village entrance. She ran as fast as she could, hopping rooftops looking for flashes of orange and red in the street. She spotted Jiraiya first but noticed that there was no one beside him. She dropped to the ground from her perch and walked towards him with.

“No Naruto, Jiraiya-San?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak everyone in the street had looked up to the mast above them, an orange and black figure outlined by the sun.

“SAKURA-CHAN!” He yelled, jumped down to greet her. She ran toward him, meeting in the middle as he threw his arms around her.

“I missed you! Where is everyone? Do you think I’m taller than Kiba now? Last time I was here he called me the runt of the litter...” Naruto babbled away in her ear. She tried to listen, but she was just so grateful he was home all she could do was hold him.

“Naruto, you’re crushing the poor girl! Or should I say, young woman?” 

“SHUT IT PERVY SENSEI!” Naruto yelled in Sakura’s ear.

“Oh, sorry Sakura-Chan.” Naruto released her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her rub her aching head.

“No, it’s fine! I missed you too, not sure where everyone is, and I don’t know if you’re taller than Kiba.” She laughed. 

They spoke as they walked, heading towards the Hokage’s tower. Sakura had told Naruto about who had made chuunin while he was away, what teams she had joined and the missions she had been on. He told her of the jutsus he had learned, the adventures Jiraiya had taken him on and his unwavering determination to be Hokage. Sakura had almost not wanted to tell him about Gaara’s title, but she felt her heart swell when she saw Naruto’s genuine happiness for his friend.

“I hope he’s still Kage when I’m Hokage!” He said just as the opened the doors to Tsunade’s office.

“Already going after my job, Uzumaki?” Tsunade asked, quirking her brow at the intrusion.

“Believe it old lady! Pervy Sage taught me all sort of things-”

Naruto quickly approached her desk and she leaned back in her chair, looking disinterested. Sakura and Jiraiya followed, neither interrupting his rant. He was repeating the jutsus he had learned on the road before Tsunade interrupted him.

“Bah, I know that. I trained with him, remember? I know what he knows. But how about... a test?” Tsunade asked.

“A test, Shishou?” Sakura asked curiously.

“Wouldn’t you like to show your old team how far you’ve come, Sakura? I know a couple of people who are interested in seeing your progression.” Tsunade replied.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to respond, she heard the tinkling of small bells behind her. She had already whipped her head to the door before Tsunade tilted her neck to signal in that direction. 

After three years, Sakura hadn’t known what to expect. _An apology?_ She thought, _Unlikely, but would have been appreciated. Him on his hands and knees, begging her to forgive him and a promise he would be there for her forever, starting in that moment? Obviously, a ludicrous idea, but still, it’s a nice thought to have on those long nights when you can’t sleep._

No, Sakura Haruno had no idea what to expect when she saw her soulmate for the first time in three years. But on reflection, she felt ridiculous for not seeing it coming really.

As he stood there, his shoulder leaning against the open doorframe with his legs crossed at the ankles, he had his left hand raised with the two bells from all those years ago, he didn’t even glance her way.

He was trying to ignore her.

Though his mask covered his expression, his visible eye was crinkled as he smiled straight ahead.

“Yo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading – I’m also planning to reply to comments because I can’t tell you how grateful I am to everyone who was left kudos and comments on this story!
> 
> Bea x


End file.
